Frecklewish (SkC)
|pastaffie=Kittypet |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kittypet=''Unknown'' |apprentice=Frecklepaw |mca=Frecklepaw |mc= Frecklewish |mentors=Ebonyclaw, Echosong |app=Fidgetpaw |position1=Medicine Cat |precededby1=Leafpool |livebooks=''SkyClan's Destiny, ''Hawkwing's Journey, Darkest Night |deadbooks=Unknown }} Frecklewish is a leggy, mottled, light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs. History In the Super Editions ''SkyClan's Destiny :Frecklepaw is an apprentice of SkyClan, one of the daylight warriors, meaning she serves her Clan during the day, and goes home to her kittypet life at night. Her mentor is her fellow daylight-warrior, Ebonyclaw. :Frecklepaw is first mentioned when Ebonyclaw tells Leafstar that she, Billystorm, and his apprentice, Snookpaw, had waited for Frecklepaw and Harveymoon, but their Twolegs hadn't let them out of their nest, causing them to miss Tinycloud, Rockshade, and Bouncefire's warrior ceremony. :Leafstar sees Frecklepaw with Ebonyclaw, watching from the mouth of the cave they had been cleaning out, as Harveymoon argues with the Clan deputy, Sharpclaw. After Leafstar sentences Harveymoon and Macgyver to exile for a moon, Frecklepaw agrees with Ebonyclaw when she said it was Macgyver and Harveymoon's own faults, although the young apprentice is frightened by speaking directly to her Clan leader. Leafstar touches her nose to Frecklepaw's ear thankfully. :During a training session, Frecklepaw suggests an idea for them to send one cat running toward the tree to claim it, and the others could get in the way when the other group tried to stop them. Before Sharpclaw can comment, Ebonyclaw praises her for thinking of that. When the initiate the exercise, Frecklepaw helps Ebonyclaw fight Petalnose, who seems as if she isn't sure which of the two to attack first. Billystorm comes up from behind, and knocks Frecklepaw out of the way. In the second bout, Sharpclaw passes his feather to Frecklepaw so he could attack Billystorm. As they are leaving to return to camp, Ebonyclaw tells Frecklepaw that she was a strong part of their team, to which Frecklepaw replies that it had been fun. She shyly asks Sharpclaw if they could have another practice battle like that sometime, and he says they would, as it was the best way to keep their skills sharp. Leafstar is pleased by the warmth in Sharpclaw's voice, because he has always shown disdain for the daylight-warriors. :Frecklepaw is later seen going out on patrol with Ebonyclaw, Billystorm, and Snookpaw. She is excited when she is assigned to a border patrol, saying she had never reset the markers before. Snookpaw fiercely adds that rogue cats and foxes had better watch out for them. Amused, Leafstar hopes that Frecklepaw and Snookpaw would decide to stay with the Clan, as they would make good warriors. :When Leafstar smells rats, Frecklepaw sees how frightened she was, and asks what was wrong. Shorty smells the air, and asks if SkyClan ate rats. In awe, Frecklepaw mentions the rats as heard in stories. When Leafstar begins to tell Cora about how the Clans had fought with a pack of rats, Frecklepaw interrupts, repeating what Cherrytail had told her, about how there were countless rats who wanted to kill all the cats and reclaim the gorge. Leafstar stops her, thinking that if the rats really were back, they didn't need an apprentice frightening the other warriors. :Frecklepaw helps Mintpaw and Snookpaw drag brambles up the side of the gorge, past the Rockpile, to help Stick build a waste pile in the middle of the training area, to help them figure out how to attack the rats. Leafstar lets the apprentices lead her to the pile. When they get there, Sharpclaw praises the apprentices for the brambles they brought. He tells them to ball up some bracken to about the size of rats, and Frecklepaw sets to work with Snookpaw and Mintpaw. :After the Clan fights the rats, Frecklepaw sees Waspwhisker lying on the ground, still, with his eyes shut, and fearfully asks of he had been killed. Frecklepaw sees that the gash on Leafstar's flank needs marigold, and goes to fetch it from Echosong's den. She is able to chew it up and properly apply it to the wound, though she tells Leafstar to have Echosong make sure she had put it on correctly. Leafstar tells her it felt better already. Eyes shining with pride, Frecklepaw admits that she liked to watch Echosong work. Leafstar tells her to go see if the medicine cat needed any help treating injured cats, and Frecklepaw bounds off. She helps Echosong put cobwebs onto Rockshade's ear, and is told to treat Cherrytail next. :Frecklepaw tells Leafstar that she had promised to help Echosong before she went out training, and Leafstar is surprised that Frecklepaw seemed to prefer helping Echosong to training. When Echosong gives Frecklepaw some jobs to do, Leafstar asks if she really trusted Frecklepaw to do those things on her own. Echosong assures her that Frecklepaw knew what she was doing. Frecklepaw pokes her head out of the den, and tells Echosong that they were low on tansy; she offers to find some while she was out training. After thanking her, Echosong then says that she was looking for an apprentice, but Leafstar worries that Frecklepaw couldn't have a proper connection with StarClan because she was still a kittypet. Leafstar asks if there had been any sign from StarClan about Frecklepaw, to which Echosong replies that she didn't need a sign when Frecklepaw was so perfect for the job. Leafstar, still doubtful, says she'd think about it. Echosong is irritated with Leafstar after that, and is told to send Frecklepaw out training with Ebonyclaw as soon as possible. :Frecklepaw later attends a Gathering, along with her fellow apprentices. While Leafstar is speaking, she praises Frecklepaw in front of the Clan for helping Echosong so faithfully. She wishes StarClan would send her a sign saying whether or not Frecklepaw could be a medicine cat. :Sharpclaw and Echosong argue after the Gathering about whether or not Frecklepaw could become a medicine cat. Sharpclaw says it was impossible, because Frecklepaw was a kittypet, but Echosong counters that she was a SkyClan cat with a talent for healing and was a fast learner. She says if she didn't train an apprentice, the Clan would be without a medicine cat if she was killed. Sharpclaw tells her there were other possibilities, and Echosong snaps for him to name one. Leafstar breaks them up, and points out Frecklepaw might decide to live permanently in the gorge. Until then, they decide to wait and see what happened. :Frecklepaw is seen casting a longing look at the medicine den when Ebonyclaw takes her out for training. Frecklepaw gets into an argument with Ebonyclaw because she missed a whole training session when she stayed in the gorge to help treat Rabbitkit's bellyache. Ebonyclaw says that Echosong wasn't Frecklepaw's mentor, and the apprentice retorts that she wished she was. Leafstar orders Frecklepaw to apologize, and tells her she must check with Ebonyclaw before she helped Echosong from now on. Shortly afterward, Echosong says that she thought Ebonyclaw had been too hard on Frecklepaw, because she hadn't been doing anything really wrong. Leafstar says that Frecklepaw was supposed to be a warrior, but Echosong coldly says she thought Frecklepaw was supposed to be a member of SkyClan. :Frecklepaw is seen with Cora, Shorty, and Echosong; when Sharpclaw asks where Snookpaw was. Sharpclaw is asked a little bit later if she could check the elders bedding. Ebonyclaw growls that it wasn't fair to make Frecklepaw do that by herself. Frecklepaw says she doesn't mind, and gets to work. :Frecklepaw is seen being sent out on patrol and out training several times, and Leafstar and Echosong continue to debate about whether or not Frecklepaw should be a medicine cat. Once, Frecklepaw complains that she wanted to stay and help Echosong, after the medicine cat asked for her help, and Ebonyclaw retorts that Frecklepaw was her apprentice, not Echosong's, and needed to do her warrior training. On that same patrol, Frecklepaw misses a pigeon, but catches another. :Frecklepaw later finds the Twoleg kit's backpack, and explains Twolegs used it to carry things in. Leafstar compares it to a large leaf wrap. Frecklepaw identifies a hanky and a hair band, though she's at a loss as to what a green thing with a bell inside was. :While out on patrol, Frecklepaw identifies a bee's nest, and says honey was good for all sorts of things, including binding poultices. Ebonyclaw only rolls her eyes resignedly, seeming to have accepted Frecklepaw's passion to be a medicine cat. Frecklepaw begins to climb toward the hive, but the branch breaks beneath her, and she falls to the ground. The bees swarm out, forcing the patrol to flee. They're forced to go underwater to escape the bees, and once they fly off, Echosong has Frecklepaw help her treat bee stings with blackberry leaves. Leafstar says that the bees were a sign, and Echosong worries it meant that Frecklepaw shouldn't be a medicine cat. Shortly afterward, though, Echosong interprets the sign differently, to mean that if they didn't act, trouble would come to them, and would devastate the Clan unless they fought a battle before it reached their camp. :After the battle with the rogues, Leafstar is walking with Sharpclaw. She explains to him that he had to accept the daylight-warriors because they were Clanmates as much as any of the full warriors, and had equal roles to play in keeping the Clan strong. After a pause, Leafstar adds that Frecklepaw would be apprenticed to Echosong, just as she wished. :In the manga, Frecklepaw is seen as a full medicine cat, now called Frecklewish, still living in Twolegplace. When SkyClan attacks the dogs, Frecklewish gets to them as fast as she can, and is asked to check on Leafstar's injured leg. She sees that there are no broken bones or scrapes, and it is just a bad bruise. She tells Leafstar that she would be sore, but not badly hurt. Hawkwing's Journey :After a few apprentices are trapped in a fire, Hawkpaw and Ebonyclaw save them and take them back to camp. Ebonyclaw notes that they must get the seriously burned Duskpaw back to camp so Echosong and Frecklewish can help him. When they arrive in the gorge, several cats question what has happened, but Ebonyclaw answers that there is no time, and she orders a cat to fetch Echosong and Frecklewish quickly. Hawkpaw thinks that it feels like moons before the medicine cats reach his brother’s side. After Ebonyclaw explains the situation, Echosong directs Frecklewish to get wet moss, and some comfrey and honey to treat the burns. The brown tabby she-cat dashes off. Echosong tries to restart Duskpaw’s breathing and heart, but is unsuccessful, and Duskpaw dies. Soon after, Frecklewish returns with wet moss, as well as honey and comfrey, and along with Echosong she begins to dress Cloudpaw and Pebblepaw’s injuries. After a few moments, Frecklewish pads over to Hawkpaw with a bundle of dripping moss in her jaws, and she sets down her moss to inform him that he has a bad burn on his back. The medicine cat instructs him to keep still and she will dress it, but Hawkpaw turns to her hostilely and meows that he is okay, telling her to leave him alone. Frecklewish persists that he is not alone, but Hawkpaw interrupts her and growls at her to leave him alone. At this, Frecklewish backs off, and turns to see Ebonyclaw’s wounds instead. Cherrytail and Sharpclaw come to comfort their son, and when Hawkpaw looks up, pain stabs in the wound on his back, and he wishes that he hadn't told Frecklewish to go away. :After a group of cats search for ThunderClan but return unsuccessfully, they find Leafstar in the medicine den, where Echosong is lying in her nest, injured, and Frecklewish gives her a drink from a bundle of wet moss. Blossomheart, who was on the quest, asks Echosong what happened, and Leafstar explains that their medicine cat was wounded, but Frecklewish is taking good care of her. :Soon after, when a Clan meeting is held to discuss the unsuccessful quest and what to do with Darktail, Frecklewish interrupts by thrusting a path through her Clanmates, during the debate, to the foot of the Rockpile. She breathlessly notifies Leafstar that Echosong has had another vision, and explains that her mentor saw a fire burning out, then blazing up again. The medicine cat notes that Echosong’s voice was strained as she told her about it, yet she insisted that SkyClan must find ‘the spark that remains’ before it is lost forever. The SkyClan cats had fallen silent while the brown tabby was speaking, and when she is done, they argue more about what they should do. When Hawkwing can’t keep his temper in the discussion, Leafstar punishes him by ordering him to help Echosong, and the young warrior stumbles off after Frecklewish toward the medicine cat den. :It is decided that another patrol should be sent out to try to find ThunderClan but they, too, have no success. Hawkwing and Darktail, who were on the patrol, go to the medicine den with Sharpclaw to give a report, and insdide the den, Echosong treats one of Leafstar’s scars, while Frecklewish patches Mistfeather’s shoulder with a thick wad of cobweb. The gray tom flinches as her paws press down firmly to stop the bleeding. After Darktail and Hawkwing explain to their leader and deputy what happened on the quest, Echosong orders the non-injured cats to get out, then tells Frecklewish to go and see if any cat still has untreated wounds. :When a SkyClan patrol fights with a group of five rogues, then wins, they come back to the Clan and report this, then a Clan meeting is held. SkyClan argue yet again over what they should do and how to respond to the prophecy, and when Tinycloud points out that trying to follow the will of StarClan has only led them into trouble le so far, the Clan is completely silent. All the cats look then at Echosong, who sits at the edge of the crowd with Frecklewish at her side. :Soon after, SkyClan is attacked by a group by rogues who are led by Darktail himself, and the Clan is forced to retreat from their gorge. The scattered Clan gather at Ebonyclaw, a daylight-warrior's, Twoleg nest. Two days after, Hawkwing and Pebblepaw look for their Clanmates who haven't came back yet, and Hawkwing thinks of how many cats, including Cherrytail, Cloudmist, Sandynose, Fallowfern, and Frecklewish haven’t come back. The young warrior knows that every cat is beginning to lost hope of ever seeing them again. To their luck, Hawkwing and Pebblepaw find Cherrytail and Cloudmist and bring them back to the rest of the Clan, where Echosong treats them, assisted by Fidgetkit. Hawkwing wonders if the kit has the makings of a medicine cat, and thinks that it would be good for Echosong to take on another apprentice, especially if they never find Frecklewish. :Later that day, Leafstar takes a patrol to see how many rogues are in the gorge, and after they learn that there are too many rogues to drive out and take their territory back, a Clan meeting is held to share this news and discuss the Clan’s next steps. Leafstar decides that the Clan will leave the area in two days, but many cats protest, including Plumwillow, who points out that they don’t know what happened to their other Clanmates; and Rabbitleap, who asks what will happen of Frecklewish and Mistfeather. :The next day, another Clan meeting is held to make Pebblepaw, Parsleypaw, Rileypaw, and Bellapaw warriors; and to make Curlykit and Fidgetkit apprentices. In his apprentice ceremony, Leafstar informs Fidgetkit that Echosong told her he would be a wonderful medicine cat, and she notes that with Frecklewish missing and new adventures ahead of them, SkyClan needs a medicine cat apprentice. Fidgetkit agrees to train to be a medicine cat, and after Echosong renames him Fidgetpaw, the Clan is hushed and serious: they feel pride in their new medicine cat apprentice, but sadness too that Frecklewish is still missing. :Many moons after SkyClan has left the gorge, they have stopped by a territory by a lake. After two moons of being by the lake, Echosong decides that she cannot stay any longer, as she must find the spark that remains, and Bellaleaf and Harrybrook decide to go with her to search for ThunderClan. The next day, the Clan gathers to bid farewell to Echosong, and Leafstar notes that she is grieved to see the Clan split again, as it was hard enough to lose Frecklewish and the other warriors who stayed beside the gorge. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''Darkest Night : River of Fire : In the ''SkyClan and the Stranger arc ''After the Flood :Frecklewish doesn't formally appear, but when Leafstar is trying to give Sol something to do after his idea of using ivy to line nests with was shot down, she asks him to help clear the streams. Sol says that he was going to find new herbs for Echosong, but Leafstar tells him gathering herbs should be left up to cats who had worked with Frecklewish and Echosong before, as a cat who didn't know better might pick something dangerous. Trivia Mistakes *She has been shown in gray-scale as completely spotted, with no stripes. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Ru:Гречка De:Tupfenwunsch Fi:Frecklewish (TK) Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:SkyClan cats Category:Daylight warriors Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:Medicine cats Category:Hawkwing's Journey characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:Mentors